Conventionally, there is known a system that can switch the type of icons displayed on a map. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an apparatus in which, when landmarks are present in a predetermined region, normal landmarks are obtained and the landmarks are displayed at normal size, and when landmarks are present outside the predetermined region, simple landmarks are obtained and simple display is performed.